


I am one with the Force

by PenelopeLane



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-25 00:08:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9793754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PenelopeLane/pseuds/PenelopeLane
Summary: Propelled to another dimension, all who have passed over are one with the force. But as they've shuffled off their mortal coils, can they also escape their struggles--and each other?





	

A/N: Super quick drabble. Don't ask me where this is going.

There was the darkness. The suffocating, deafening darkness. She felt that her body was frozen—maybe paralyzed. She tried to take a breath, but her lungs seemed to be gone. Without her sight, she tried to rely on her touch to figure out where she was. As if coming out of a deep sleep, she got her arm to move, but it felt as if she were swimming in thick water.

The air was cold—but was it even air? She still wasn't breathing.

She tried moving her eyelids so that she could see. It took a long time, but she couldn't say if it had been an hour or a minute. Did time still exist?

Through a dark grey haze, her eyelids lifted open. Relying only on fuzzy vision, she saw very little and her sight slowly came into a languid focus. She was not lying down, but she was not standing up either. She actually didn't know how her body was positioned because she couldn't see it. She felt her arms, legs, torso, head, hands—everything—but couldn't see them.

She'd think about how odd that was later.

As her eyes sharpened, she could make out some distant stars in the darkness. No planets, no asteroids, no battle stations. Nothing else. Just stars.

It was then that she realized she was floating. With a slow, fluid movement, she brushed her arms through the space and began to move. As she swam, she found that she could swivel her neck again and see around her. Stars as far as she could see.

She decided to listen for a while. There was a low humming buzz around her. But as her arms moved, the buzz started to transform. It began to stop and start. The pitch of the buzz began to change. Instead of just a steady sound, she heard sibilants and fricatives in her ear. Soon the words revealed themselves to her as she floated:

I am one with the force and the force is with me.

Whose voice? She couldn't be sure. It had been made very clear to her that she couldn't be sure of anything anymore.

Still, she floated. And still, she heard the mantra repeated in her ear.

It was maybe the tenth time (or the hundredth) that something other than a star began to materialize in front of her. It took all of her focus to train her arm to reach out to it, to get to touch it. To see what it was. Having to rely on touch when she couldn't see what her arm was doing was challenging. It took many tries before she made contact with the form before her.

Her hand, invisible, brushed up against a smooth material. Soft, pliable, meshy. A jacket. The jacket was attached to a body...

She whirled around as her arms propelled her weightlessly toward the face. Her invisible hands reached out and lifted the chin.

"Jyn!" Cassian's voice was ragged and raspy.

At first, she didn't recognize what he'd said and it took her a few moments to realize that it was her name.


End file.
